Wouldn't Change A Thing
by ring mah b3LL
Summary: DM/HG. One Shot. Read & Review.


**Authors Note: This was originally going to be a Ron/Hermione story...but I hate HATE that pairing. So now its D/H. :D**

**P.S. I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

Hermione Granger glared at Draco from across the Great Hall. He was eating and talking to his friends. She was trying to mouth something to him but Draco wasn't paying any attention to her. She looked at her lap, hurt flooding her heart. But before she could figure out why the prat was ignoring her, Ron reached for another sausage link and spilled pumpkin juice all over Hermione.

"Ron look what you did!" jumping up as she yelled at him. Her shriek caught the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

Draco looked over at his secret girlfriend whose fury was palpable. She avoided his eyes and glared at Ron. Before Ron could utter an apology, she picked up her bag and rushed off to change her clothes.

* * *

Harry and Ron arrived to Transfiguration early and sat at a table towards the back. They hadn't seen Hermione since the breakfast incident and she had missed all of her morning classes. Ron was starting to worry.

"Harry did you see how mad Hermione was this morning? It wasn't just from me spilling on her. Can you talk to her for me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, you spilled pumpkin juice all over her. That's all that happened."

"Are you sure? Because she seemed pretty mad about something else."

"Maybe you should take her to Hogsmeade this weekend. Spend some one on one time with her; see what's going on right now. She has seemed a little distant lately."

Ron shook his head furiously. "Lavender wouldn't like that."

"Whatever you say, Ron." Harry took out a piece of parchment and started doodling as more Gryffindor and Slytherin students trickled in. Draco sat down with Blaise at a desk in the front of the classroom. He leaned over to say something to Pansy but before he could, Professor McGonagall came in and started talking about a new assignment. Draco turned to the front but he wasn't paying attention. He was daydreaming. He was brought out of his reverie by McGonagall's words, "Miss Granger, is there a reason you're late?"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I, uh, I fell asleep in the library." Draco frowned because her voice was thick like she had been crying. He stared at the back of her head, willing her to turn and look at him. She didn't.

McGonagall studied her and then curtly nodded. Hermione slid into the nearest available seat, purposefully ignoring Draco's burning stare. She pulled out some parchment and began somewhat enthusiastically taking notes. About halfway through the lesson, Hermione looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Ron. He shrugged his shoulders in apology and she smiled at him before turning back to the lecture. Draco turned and glared at Ron.

But Ron didn't notice. He had butterflies in his stomach. Her smile was so incredible, it still made him melt. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way, he was dating Lavender. Hermione mentally beat herself up. Lately, she had a hard time staying mad at Ron.

She glanced at Draco who looked at her angrily. _He is such an imbecile! I wanted to tell him something this morning but he was too busy for me. Well now it's his turn to be ignored. _She flipped through her book and zoned out. She had already finished the next six projects for transfiguration so she needn't pay much attention.

By the time class was dismissed, she realized that she was being silly. As Draco passed Hermione's desk on the way out, he dropped a note onto her book. She packed up all of her stuff before unfolding the little piece of parchment:

_H, _

_I'm sorry about this morning. Zambini has noticed all of the little looks from across the hall so I had to throw him off the scent. Astronomy tower at 4 pm._

_D_

* * *

At 3:40, Hermione excused herself from the common room and set out to the astronomy tower. She expected to climb to the top but as soon as she entered the dark stairwell, she was pressed against the wall and furiously kissed. When the lips of the stranger started moving down, Hermione found her voice, "Draco?"

"Mmmhhmm." Somewhere around her collarbone he murmured his response.

"Lumos!" Hermione's wand was inches from his face. He pulled away and marveled at the way the wandlight danced across her freckles. "Malfoy you dolt! What if it was someone else?"

"Well Granger" he put sarcastic emphasis on her last name, "I was really sure that it was you."

She glowered at him but he just kissed her forehead and lead her up the stairs.

* * *

He didn't want to go to the library and had vocalized his objection but she dragged him anyway, which she now regretted. Draco wouldn't stop whining, Hermione was about to pull her hair out when she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Malfoy, shut it."

He glanced at her fist before focusing on her face.

"Hermione," he started softly.

"No Draco, all you ever want to do is play wizard's chess and play quidditch and do nothing. You have no goals. You aren't doing anything with your life. I don't even know why we are together. I shouldn't have-"

"Now you shut up Hermione. All YOU ever want to do is study. When are you going to live your life? Stop trying to prove everyone wrong. We get it. You are smart. Can't we ever do anything fun? You suck the life out of everything close to you, stupid mudbl-." Draco stopped his rant with a shaky breath.

Hermione gathered her books and stormed from the library so fast that he couldn't see the tears that had formed. But Draco followed her and cut her off at the bottom of a stairway.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his face. "Get out of my way, ferret."

"No Hermione, listen I'm sorr-"

"Draco Malfoy, I don't want to hear it. I, I" she exhaled a shaky breath. "I think we should break up. We are too opposite, this was a mistake. We are like, um, we are like fire and rain."

"Hermione, you're driving me insane."

"Exactly! That's why we should break-"

Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. He pulled away for one second to push her up against the stone wall. He tried to explain how he felt by kissing her. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, he couldn't help but notice the fresh tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, I don't even know the words to express how much you mean to me, but you're always too far away and I feel like you never pay attention to me. I just know that we don't belong together. Like I said, we're fire and rain. And I just don't see-"

"I love you."

Hermione's eyes were wide with surprise. "What?"

"Hermione Granger, I love you. You drive me crazy, you are too serious, you are always in a rush and you frustrate me beyond belief! We definitely aren't the perfect fit. But I love you."

She smiled at him through her tears. "I love you too Draco."

"It's going to be hard Granger. We hardly ever see eye to eye but I love you and-"

Hermione cut him off, "I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

_**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
She's way too serious  
All he wants is to chill out  
She's always in a rush  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
And interrupting  
Like he doesn't even care  
Like she doesn't even care**__**You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**_

**_You_**  
**_Me_**  
**_We're face to face_**  
**_But we don't see eye to eye_**  
**_Like fire and rain_**  
**_You can drive me insane_**

**_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_**  
**_We're Venus and Mars_**  
**_We're like different stars_**

_**I wouldn't change a thing.**_


End file.
